<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you've got the antidote for me [Podfic] by Sandstripe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575892">you've got the antidote for me [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe'>Sandstripe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter unintentionally severs their soulbond before it can fully form, Draco Malfoy resigns himself to a slow death and decides not to burden Harry with a soulmate he's made it very clear he doesn't want.</p><p>He's never been selfless before, but for Harry, he can try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you've got the antidote for me [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138103">you've got the antidote for me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass">Kandakicksass</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p><p>Mediafire: </p><p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/ak3ybg9lvdwp0ac/you%27ve_got_the_antidote_for_me.m4b/file">M4B Audiobook</a> (144.25 MBs)</p><p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/thqoy91pq2dp83c/you%27ve_got_the_antidote_for_me.mp3/file">MP3</a> (93.57 MBs)</p><p>Running time [01:42:12]</p><p>Art by: <a href="https://mad1492.tumblr.com/post/187189914782/he-looks-down-unable-to-meet-potters-eyes">mad1492</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.</p><p>Happy listening!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>